


hunt

by inkin_brushes



Series: Immortals (Vamp AU) [26]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Blood Drinking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6282253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkin_brushes/pseuds/inkin_brushes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wonshik stopped behind a tree a few feet away from where the brush ended, giving way to smooth, mowed grass. It had been freshly clipped, and the breeze blew the scent at him, as well as the scent of his prey, just beyond the gentle curve of the hill in front of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hunt

Wonshik stepped carefully through the underbrush, feeling damp leaves and twigs give under his feet. They made virtually no sound, and it was still so alien to Wonshik, to feel things cracking under the soles of his feet, and to not hear any sound, like someone had muted the world. It was a vampire thing, Jaehwan had said. Everything was a vampire thing, nowadays. 

Wonshik stopped behind a tree a few feet away from where the brush ended, giving way to smooth, mowed grass. It had been freshly clipped, and the breeze blew the scent at him, as well as the scent of his prey, just beyond the gentle curve of the hill in front of him. He could see a head full of unruly hair, ruffled by the cool breeze.

He wasn’t sure he’d be able to sneak all the way up on his prey with such a distance between them, not since he’d be giving up his cover. At the same time, moving quickly would make him that bit louder. Theoretically, though, it would also give his prey less time to react. 

There was a gust of wind coming, brushing against the trees one by one, and Wonshik decided now was the moment, amidst the sound of rustling leaves. He pounced forward, taking the hill in great strides, the grass soft as a whisper under his feet. The smell of his prey was thick in his nose, his mouth, three paces, two, one, Wonshik lunged to grab its neck—

And missed, his prey ducking so Wonshik soared right over it. He landed hands first on the grass, using his momentum to tuck and roll, ending up upright in a kneeling position very quickly. 

But when he looked at where his prey had been standing, it was gone, and before Wonshik could absorb that he was being struck, hard, in the center of his back, sending him pitching forward onto the grass, skidding a bit. He was wearing light grey too, dammit. 

At least it smelled nice, with his face pressed into the ground. Freshly mowed, and all. He didn’t bother getting up, because there was a hand placed lightly on his back, and he knew if he tried, he’d promptly be sat on. 

“Do you give up?” Hongbin asked sweetly, voice by Wonshik’s right ear.

“Yes, you win,” Wonshik said into the grass, muffled. He turned his head to the side, sending a disgruntled glare up at Hongbin’s pretty face. “I went easy on you.”

Hongbin took his hand off Wonshik’s back in favor of picking a grass blade off Wonshik’s cheek. “Sure you did.”

Wonshik growled, playful, and surged up so he could hook an arm around Hongbin’s middle, tossing him down onto the grass and then half laying on him. Hongbin went willingly, laughing, fangs slightly out. “Did you hear me? Is that what gave me away?” Wonshik asked, sliding his thigh between Hongbin’s, settling. 

“It was more that I knew you’d be keeping downwind, so I knew which direction you’d be coming from,” Hongbin said, still smiling as he looked up at Wonshik, his loose curls fanning out over the grass. “But yes, I heard you right as you leapt.” 

Wonshik heaved a heavy sigh, and Hongbin pat his ass sympathetically. “One night,” Wonshik muttered, “one night, I will take you down.” Hongbin snorted, and Wonshik narrowed his eyes. “Don’t get smug, Dimples.” 

“Oh my fucking god, don’t _call_ me that,” Hongbin groaned. It was what Wonshik had dubbed Hongbin initially, before he’d known his name. For a while, it had caught on, and taken months for everyone at HQ to start calling him by his actual name. 

“They’re cute. You’re cute.” Wonshik brought a hand up and poked at the dimple on Hongbin’s left cheeks for emphasis.

Hongbin frowned, then without warning he arched, bucking Wonshik off himself so he could, in turn, pin Wonshik to the grass. “I can still kick your ass,” Hongbin said. “Cute or no.”

“It’s not fair,” Wonshik wailed, kicking his feet a little for emphasis. On top of him, Hongbin didn’t budge. “I used to be stronger than you.”

“Sorry,” Hongbin said, nearly purring and clearly not sorry at all. He settled down over Wonshik’s body. “Do I need to spend the rest of the night stroking your ego?”

Wonshik leered at him. “You could definitely spend it stroking something.” Hongbin tried not to laugh at that, but in the end he gave up, tucking his face in against Wonshik’s neck and giggling, his shoulders trembling. Wonshik smiled warmly, turning his face so he could lightly kiss Hongbin’s temple. “My turn to be the target?” he asked softly against the downy hair of Hongbin’s hairline.

Hongbin hummed an affirmative, still chuckling a little. “Yes, but let’s wait a few minutes.” He rolled off Wonshik slightly, tucking himself off to the side so he could lay his head on Wonshik’s shoulder.

They lay like that, staring up at the sky, at the few faint stars they could see through the city smog. It was cool out, but the sensation didn’t disturb Wonshik, was simply _there_. Vampires were not bothered by cold no matter how extreme, but heat could be uncomfortable. It was a strange sensation. 

Wonshik was acutely aware of Hongbin against his side, the same temperature as the air around them. He wanted to drag him closer, crush him under his body, kiss him, but the moment was peaceful, and Wonshik didn’t want to disturb it. Hongbin began to test his patience though, pressing himself nearer, placing soft, lingering kisses to the exposed skin on Wonshik’s neck. The feeling went right between Wonshik’s legs, a rush of warmth. 

“Hongbin,” Wonshik murmured, and Hongbin nipped at him in response, fangs slightly extended and catching on Wonshik’s skin. They must have broken the skin a little, because Hongbin gently licked at the spot his teeth had just been. “I will fuck you right here, I swear.”

“You won’t,” Hongbin whispered, and this time when his lips parted, he bit down on Wonshik for real, just under his jawline where it was excruciatingly sensitive. Wonshik twitched, biting his bottom lip to keep himself from moaning as Hongbin stole a mouthful of blood from him.

When Hongbin settled back, his head resting on Wonshik’s upper arm, his lips were shining with redness. Wonshik let his eyes wander, taking in Hongbin’s long lashes, the strong jawline, the smooth, milky skin of his neck. He wasn’t wearing his leather jacket tonight, just a long sleeved sweater with no collar. Some collarbone peeked out. 

“What if I did it to you?” Wonshik asked, only half teasing. He touched a fingertip lightly to Hongbin’s neck, and Hongbin shifted, tipping his head so there was more of his throat bared. It seemed like an invitation, and Wonshik felt that strange fullness in his mouth as his fangs ran out. 

Hongbin stared at him, beautiful eyes unblinking, so Wonshik leaned down, kissing at the side of Hongbin’s mouth, over his cheek, his jaw, before making his way down to his neck. 

“Here?” Wonshik whispered, his lips brushing against the skin of Hongbin’s neck, near to the junction of his shoulder. 

“Yes,” Hongbin murmured. 

Wonshik wasn’t sure about this, it wasn’t— wasn’t him. But the idea was weirdly appealing, he _wanted_ to, and underneath him Hongbin was laying still, except his chest, which was rising and falling rapidly as he panted slightly in anticipation. The reaction was making Wonshik grow hard as he drew the wait out, breathing a little himself so Hongbin could feel the air puffing against his skin.

Finally Hongbin whimpered, “Please,” and Wonshik couldn’t draw it out any longer. He kissed Hongbin’s neck lightly and then bit down, slowly, feeling his fangs sink in easily. Hongbin gasped sharply, hips jerking as his hands came up to grip at Wonshik’s back. “Ah,” he panted. “Ah, Wonshik—”

Then Hongbin stiffened, falling utterly still as he stopped breathing, and Wonshik paused as well, pulling off and saying, “Hongbin?” The taste of blood was in Wonshik’s mouth, but it was slightly off, wrong, no longer human like he’d grown used to. 

“There’s someone here,” Hongbin said, in a very small voice, barely moving his lips. “Downwind, but I can sense them.”

Wonshik slowly looked across the landscape, scanning for movement. He pulled off Hongbin enough so his lover could easily jump to his feet if need be. If this came to a fight.

“It’s a vampire,” Hongbin breathed, and Wonshik growled. 

“Fuck off,” Wonshik called into the darkness. Hongbin pinched him, but Wonshik hadn’t been afraid of vamps as a human and wasn’t about to start now. 

Movement, out to the left, and Wonshik watched as a male vamp materialized out of the brush. He’d been in his thirties when he’d been turned, but it was impossible to tell his current age now, as a vamp. Dark hair, smaller than both Wonshik and Hongbin, though that didn’t mean anything. He looked bored. 

“I don’t want to take your prey from you, I am just passing through,” he said, his tone implying he thought himself above something so petty as skirmish fights. 

Hongbin turned his head, letting his fangs glint in the light, and the other vamp looked taken aback. It hadn’t been afraid of Wonshik alone, but apparently it didn’t like the odds, knowing there were two of them. 

“If you keep going that way you’ll be in Elimia territory,” Hongbin said, affecting a tone of laziness. “And not all vamps are as forgiving as us, friend.”

The vampire squinted, growling a little, and Wonshik tensed, wondering if it would pounce. He didn’t have a weapon, why would he, but with his strength, he could probably wrench the damn thing’s heart out with his hands if need be. 

But all that happened was the vamp muttered something that sounded like, “Uncivilized heathens,” before it flitted away. 

Wonshik gave a sigh of relief. “It was older than us,” he muttered.

“It was,” Hongbin agreed, “but not _old_.” Wonshik frowned, then stood, dusting himself off. Hongbin followed suit, grumbling a bit. “I fucking hate vamps.”

“I hate to be the bearer of bad news—” Wonshik began, tone lightening, but Hongbin glared at him so he cut off.

“Just because we’re vamps now doesn’t mean I dislike them any less, for the most part,” Hongbin sniffed. “In fact, while I know what it is like to be a vampire now, I am actually more inclined to disdain them, because I understand that the whole— whole— gorging on blood thing is unnecessary. I do it because I lose control, but— but most vamps do it just because they’re greedy, and don’t want to even try controlling themselves.” 

“Yeah, it— it’s frustrating,” Wonshik said lamely. “From what Jaehwan’s said, if you start gorging on blood, it’s pretty much impossible to stop. It just snowballs, and it causes— changes, changes in the mind.” 

Hongbin grunted, staring off at where the other vamp had disappeared to. He had a smudge of blood on his neck, but the wounds were healed already. Wonshik could still taste him on his tongue, vaguely. It was a shame they’d been interrupted. Wonshik was about to suggest they head home and maybe continue, when Hongbin spoke up again.

“Do you ever think about hunting?”

Wonshik frowned, confused. “Hunting? Like, the hunting we used to do, or the hunting we do now?”

“The hunting we used to do,” Hongbin said. 

“I— not really?” Wonshik said, tentative. Hongbin was still gazing into the distance. “I mean, I gave it up. It’s who I used to be, but it never factored into my future.”

“I didn’t give it up.”

Wonshik was bemused. “No, but— the choice was kind of made for you, I suppose.”

“It wasn’t,” Hongbin muttered, shaking his head, like he was clearing water from his ears. He looked at Wonshik. “Who says I can’t still hunt?” 

“Uh,” Wonshik said, wondering if he was hearing correctly. “You’re a vampire now.”

“So?” Hongbin shot back. “Why should that stop me? Why should it— should it stop _us_? We’re faster than ever before, stronger, harder to kill.”

“We don’t have our wards anymore,” Wonshik said numbly. “It’d be— be a totally different sort of fighting, and we’re stronger than humans but— we’re baby vamps, Hongbin. Most other vamps would chew us up and spit us out.”

Hongbin twitched. “Not now, but— when we’re older.”

Wonshik stared at him, thinking. There was a fire under Hongbin’s skin. It was odd, Wonshik had come to terms with leaving his old self behind in its entirety, but of course, Hongbin never had. He had never had a chance to. It made sense that he would want to continue doing the only thing he’d been doing for the last several years. He was building his life back up, piece by piece. 

“Don’t you think it’s a bit— I don’t know, hypocritical?” Wonshik asked, and Hongbin snorted. 

“I don’t really care, to be honest, but— no. We’d be going after the ones who aren’t _trying_ , who’ve given up everything that ever made them human,” Hongbin said. “Also, it’s smart, isn’t it? Clearing away the competition. The fewer vamps there are in the city, the less hunters and VCF, the more people out at night. It’s a chain reaction that would benefit us greatly.”

There was sense in that, Wonshik had to admit, but it just seemed wrong, to him. Not morally so, just— he knew now what it was to be vampire. He wasn’t sure he had room to judge anyone anymore.

“It’s moot as of now,” Wonshik said, because he wasn’t sure what else he could say. “If we do resume hunting, it will have to be decades in the future.” Wonshik squinted at Hongbin. “Because I am not letting you risk your life _again_. That didn’t pan out well before, and you won’t get a third chance. So we wait, until we’re strong enough, then we’ll talk.”

Hongbin grumbled. “Yeah, maybe.”

Wonshik stepped forward, touching a fingertip lightly to the smear of drying blood on Hongbin’s neck. “How was it?”

Hongbin went from looking vaguely grumpy to slightly embarrassed. “I liked it.” 

Wonshik grinned, his fangs still out. “We should go home, so I can do it again,” he murmured, letting his hand drift down so he could wrap it around Hongbin’s waist.

Hongbin heaved a sigh, like he was so put upon. “I see you changing the subject, trying to make me forget about hunting.”

“Is it working?” Wonshik asked, nuzzling against Hongbin’s ear.

Another sigh. “Yes.”

“Good,” Wonshik whispered, tugging Hongbin back toward home.


End file.
